


It Takes Two

by SpaceWarnicorn (JohnnySpades)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnySpades/pseuds/SpaceWarnicorn
Summary: Janna comes up with a plan to steal Marco's heart. But will it work?





	1. The Meeting

Tom sat up in his bed, groggy from yet another sleepless night. It had been three weeks since his attempt to win back star by replacing the guidance councilor at the school. Honestly, the plan seemed flawless. But now all it seemed to do was remind him of what he had lost, Star. He shook his head and went over to the bathroom. Being a demon meant he had to be scary, but it didn’t mean he had to smell bad or let his teeth rot. Just as he begin to strip off his shirt from the night before, a small hellspawn popped into the room.

“Telegram Master Tom,” it said bowing before him and handing him the card. He took it and watched as the creature disappeared in a brief flame. 

_a teleagram?_ he thought _we haven’t used these since great grandpa took the thrown of hell…_ which was true. Usually if a mortal wished to summon a demon, they got whatever guy wasn’t on lunch break. However the humans had figured out how to summon specific demons around the 18th centry, so telegrams were used to inform the demons of there summoning. He read the note.

_Master Tom,  
_

_you have been summoned by a female human to echo creek California. Please make your way there at your earliest convenience.  
_

_signed,_

_the ministry of summons affairs_

Tom sighed, he was starting to feel like that town had become his own personal hell. He put on deodorant and quickly brushed and sharpened his teeth before grabbing his dimensional scissors and heading out.

Normally for a human there would be all kinds of pomp and circumstance that came with a summoning. Something to remind he humans that they were to be feared. This had been dropped around the 19th-20th centuries when demons figured out that a foreboding presence would do just as well and cost much less in theatrics. 

So Tom did what he did for every summoning. He used his powers to suck the heat from the room of the high school that he had been summoned to, and then killed the lights. One by one he let them fade back on till only the front of the room was still dark, and from the darkness he walked out, confidence oozing from every fiber of his being and a glow in his eyes that could cripple the strongest man.

“What do you want mortal? I am very busy and you are wasting my ti-” Tom fell short. There was one girl in the room, wearing a beanie, a blue sweater, and the oddest combination of a pea green top with daisy yellow skirt. He swore he had seen her someone before…

“wait, do I know you?” he asked, the glow fading from his eyes. 

she laughed and smiled at his. “sure do demonology. I’m a friend of Star’s, my Name’s Janna. I have a proposition for you.”

Tom sighed as he pulled out his scissors and turning to make a portal. “I hate this dimension.” he said as he moved to cut open a portal to home. Janna reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“wait, hear me out first. What if I told you there was a way to get star back.” He turned back to her, heat running to his face as his eyes started to glow. “Don’t toy with me human, I’m in no mood” 

“I’m not kidding!” she said, not backing down. “I have a plan to get Star and Marco away from each other. They have been strung together by the bloodmoon ball but I found some magic that can help break that bond!”

His breath hitched, she couldn’t be serious. How was such a thing even possible? he frowned and let the glow out of his eyes. 

“you’re lying” he said, seeing if she was bluffing. “and even if you did have such magic, what would you gain from this? or even better, WHY would you need ME?!”

She smiled, knowing she had him dead to rights.

“because for the spell to work I need to have the gaze of her past lover. Someone who she was close with. You’re the only person I could think of that I could summon.” she said nonchalantly, pointing to the altar she had made in the middle of the room.

“So lets say I help you, what do you want? You don’t summon a demon because you feel bad that they lost their girlfriend to a weird earth kid with a mole.” He crossed his arms.

“In exchange, I want Marco.” she said confidently. Tom laughed so hard he thought he might pee. 

“Marco? Really!? You want him? I could literally give you anything in the universe and you want the geeky safe kid?” She huffed, a blush rushing to her face.

“Look, Will you help me or not?” Tom calmed down and whipped the tears from his eyes. “You know what, Why not. I’ll help you with your spell to break the Bloodmoon Bond, which I’m still not even convinced you can do, and in exchange I’ll alter Marco’s heart for you.”

He held out his hand, showing off his fangs in a toothy grin. _She’ll back out._ he thought. _There’s no way she’d-_ she grabbed his hand with a look of sheer defiance on her face as their arms lit with demonic writing, a sign of the bond. It was done. He stood there in shock for a second as she looked at her arm. 

“dude that’s wicked!” she said looking at the writing. “alright, I’ll call you with details tomorrow. What’s your number?” she asked getting out her phone. He grabbed her arm and flipped it over, pointing out some of the text. “no need, just touch this and I’ll show up. think of it like a quick call button, but on your body.” For a split second he felt a rush at the touch of her skin. She was very soft, and actually smelled pretty nice. He shook his head and turned around. “I’ll be in touch.” he said as he disappeared into a portal, leaving the girl standing there to look at her arm. 


	2. The Date

Tom awoke to his face hitting the floor. The stress of the past week was starting to get to him as he helped the weird human with her spell. He had gone to dimensions he had never heard of in search of things he still did not understand why they needed them. Blood of an Elder Beast, boiled bones of a bird of paradise, rubies forged by dwarves (which were hard to find. Dwarves very rarely parted with gemstones. Not because they worshipped them or anything, they’re just jerks), and a silver chain. All of which were a pain to get. Several times he was glad his limbs could reattach, or he would have run out of arms trying to get the blood from the eldritch horror. Though he had to admit he had fun getting the gems from the dwarves, Janna was surprisingly good at haggling. He thought back to the trip.

“Look, I’m willing to throw in the games with the Gameboy™, but batteries are a rare commodity in my dimension. A pack of these alone is worth a ruby.”

the dwarf scratched his long, pebble filled beard. “Fine! You drive a hard bargain lass. Two rubies, for the gamething, games, and the batteries.” She shook his hand with a smile. 

“This is a fine woman you have here lad. Keep her close.” he said with a throaty laugh. Tom Perked up “We aren’t da-”

Janna cut him off “-ngerously close yet, we only just started going out.” she said before shooting him a glare. She grabbed his arm and walked away with Gems in hand. Tom pulled free after a ways.

“why did you tell him we were dating? This is all for that spell!” he said, feeling his anger rise.

“Because you are the Ex of the Princess of the Kingdom of Mewni!” she growled out with a huff. “There could be spies anywhere, waiting to report back to the queen. And if word works it’s way all the way back to Star then the spell is bust! It all hangs on her believing that we-”she gestured between the two of them “are a thing. So keep your mouth shut and make goo-goo eyes with me.”

He huffed, she was right. That doesn’t mean he had to be ok with it. He put his arm around her and opened a portal. Her faint aroma catching his senses again as they walked through.

The memory sat oddly in his mind. He had watched her haggle with the dwarf and had almost…maybe…thought it was cute? She was so vastly different from Star. Star would have paid for the gems and let it be. 

But this human, she was _crafty_ , and didn’t take no for an answer. He had a good deal of respect for that. While he did love the times he had gone on adventures with Star, she usually stuck to one of two extremes; Buy it, or Steal it.

Tom shook his head and went to take a shower, hoping the water would wash away the weird feelings. He had a bond to break and a contract to uphold! There was no need for feelings, this was business. Plus Star and him were meant to be together, right?

He turned around and let the water run down his back as he let his mind empty. Just as he was starting to relax he noticed that the water had stopped. “ugh, what now? can’t a guy get 10 minutes to rela-” he turn around to have Janna inches from his face. He screamed and covered himself. 

“Good to see you’re up Demonology.” she said looking him up and down. “That rune always amazes me.” 

Tom growled and snapped his fingers, his body enveloping in flames. They were gone in a second leaving him clothed in his normal shorts and tee-shirt. 

“You know you could send a warning first. I showed you _that_ rune too!” he said as his face flushed a deeper red than it normally was. “I was in the middle of something!” 

Janna waved off his comment. “Whatever, we need to get moving! We need to start the casting.” she said tossing him a necklace. “Put this on.” 

he caught it and looked it over. One of the gems had been set in one of the bones. It also looked like she had etched some kind of writing into the bone and filled the groves with the blood.

“why?” he asked as he put it on.

“Because, this is the catalyst for the spell.” she said as she put on her own. “we need to wear this for our date.” she quickly stepped into her closet and began to change.

Tom grimaced “I have to be seen wearing this thing?” he picked it up and looked at the charm that was suspended by the silver chain. He could feel the magic on it. But it felt almost….alive. It pulsed with a pseudo heartbeat, though it felt like it was still weak.

“Yep, so suck it up buttercup. This spell takes a lot to cast.” she said stepping out wearing a sundress. It really suited her, or at least he thought so. It was black with red flowers that repeated over the dress. 

“you aren’t going out in that are you?” she said, snapping him back to reality. He looked down and shrugged. 

“I mean, I like it.” he said with a chuckle. She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 

He let out an exasperated sigh. and snapped his fingers, engulfing himself in flames again. This time when they went out he was dressed in a nice dress shirt, slacks, dress shoes, and suspenders. Janna smiled and whistled in approval. 

“That’s more like it. You clean up nice!” she said as he rolled the sleeves up on his dress shirt and unbuttoned the top two buttons. 

“yeah yeah, can we go? I hate being so…fancy looking.” he said as he walked over and took her arm. Thy cut open the portal and walked into the small cafe.

* * *

Star and Marco stood not too far away and watched from Behind a tree. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Janna and Tom were at the “Magic Beans Cafe” and were so fancy looking. 

“Star, why are we watching. They look like they are on a date, it’s rude to eves drop!” he said in his _listen to your mother_ tone that he took with her time to time. 

“shhhhhh shush your face! they’ll hear you!” what are they up to?” she asked herself as she chewed on her wand. It couldn’t be a normal date. Tom had to be up to something, right? 

The more she watched though, the more it seemed to her like that was the case. They got drinks and food and started talking. He even smiled at one point! Tom didn’t throw smiles around. He was actually having fun. 

she turned to Marco “I guess you’re right. Just a date.” she said, feeling a sharp pain in her chest for a moment. She wasn’t sure why it hurt, but it did for some reason. As if it was digging at her soul.

* * *

Tom sat down in a chair outside the small cafe and looked at the menu. “so how does us going on a date make the magic work exactly?” he asked over the top of the soup of the day section. 

She patted the bone charm on her neck and smiled “this is a form of dark magic the mewmans made. I found it while flipping through star’s book.” she began 

“apparently it works kind of like a magnifying glass for jealousy the more lovie dovie we act, the stronger the magic gets, which then burns through the bond of the of the blood moon. But it can only power up when Star and Marco are watching us be together.” she said nudging her head in the direction of the tree they were hiding behind. 

Tom smiled broadly. “Wicked, awful, and the move of someone with an amoral soul. I love it.” he said as the waiter came by and took their orders. “so if we have to get watched in order for it to power up, what do you want to talk about?

She smiled and propped her head up with her hands. “Did I ever tell you about the time I put glue on Marco’s chair on book report day?” 

her grin grew wicked and Tom felt his heart skip for a second. “you have my full attention.” 

unbeknownst to them, the charm on their necklaces began to glow a dark red.


	3. The Next Step

The time seemed to drift by. One date turned into two, turned into five. and before they knew it, they were hanging out constantly. The only reminder of their true goals was the necklaces. The ruby at the center glowing with the power they stored in it. All was going to plan.

Tom felt the itch on his arm, letting him know that Janna wanted to talk to him. He really appreciated it when she used the rune of warning before poofing him there. Not too long after that, they were together in her room.

“Sup Demonology?” she asked, as she pulled clothes out of her closet. “Ready to wrap up this plan?” she asked as she kept looking at outfits and tossing them aside. 

Tom watched as the pile on her bed grew larger. “umm….yeah. Are you?” He asked as he sifted through the reject clothes. 

She shook her head in frustration. “I can’t find something to wear and it’s driving me nuts!” She screamed as she threw another dress on the bed. “Tonight is the night, we’ve got the date all planned and the spell all set and I can’t find a thing to wear.” She walked over to her bed and flopped on the mattress with an exasperated groan.

She rolled over and buried her face in her clothes pile. “Maybe we should just skip it…” She said. He leaned over and rubbed her back.

“No way, you’ve been working so hard for this, _we_ have been working so hard for this. Here, let me help.” He stood up and went through her clothes and grabbed the normal skirt that she always wore and the pea green top that she always matched it with. “Why not go casual? You know, like ‘I’m here but it doesn’t mean I’m trying’ kind of look.” He said holding them out to her.

She looked up. “But I want to look beautiful for this,” she said softly, a light blush on her cheeks from the embarrassment of what she said. Janna was many things, as Tom had learned, but vulnerable was not one of them. 

He walked over and rubbed her back again. “But you are beautiful,” he said to her softly. She looked up at him with a deep red face. 

“do you really mean that?” she asked, with the start of a tear in her eyes. He smiled down at her sweetly.

“of course I do,” he said standing her up and handing her the clothes. “Marco has no idea how lucky he is to have a girl willing to go as far as dark magic and demon pacts to win his heart,” he said with a laugh. She laughed and wiped her tears away before punching him in the arm. 

“You’re such a jerk!” she said through laughs. She took the clothes and headed to her bathroom to change.

“I know-” he said to her through the door “but I’m really good at it.” He heard her laugh again and before he knew it she was out in her normal clothes. “See, perfect!”

She shrugged. “I mean, you can’t perfect what’s already perfect right?” She flipped her hair back. 

“It’s so true.” he said putting a hand on her shoulder “You’re so brave for handling your condition so well.” He said, feigning concern.

She put her hand on her forehead “I know, but I must push on! Like dad wanted.” The two of them laughed when her dad knocked on the door. 

“What did I want?” he asked through the door. 

“For me to go on living despite my being perfect.” she yelled back.

“Is that what the kids call it these days?” Tom laughed and she punched him in the arm again. 

“Funny dad, super funny.”

“Where do you think you got it from?” He laughed as he walked away.

She huffed and fixed her hair. “let’s go to the restaurant.” Tom nodded while trying to hold back a laugh and opened the portal.

* * *

Tom and Janna walked through the portal. “Great, we have time. How do we cast this?” Tom asked as he held up the charm. 

* * *

“What?” She asked, seeming to come out of a head space, “Right! just hold it up when I do and I’ll say the spell.” She said as they walked in to see Star and Marco sitting at a table inside.

They waved them over and started looking at the menus. The waiter came over and took their orders before heading off and leaving them to chat. Tom looked at Star. She looked…exhausted. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. He didn’t think that her jealousy would drive her this mad. Deep down that made him happy. 

“Star, are you alright?” He asked with a half-cocked grin. He knew this was the idea, but part of him wanted to twist the knife just a bit, for the way she had hurt him. 

Star shook her head. “Oh yeah! totally….totally great,” she said as she started to drift off again. The rest of the dinner went fairly slow until the food got there. 

Marco pointed at their necklaces. “so…what’s with the voodoo thing?” He asked after a bite. 

Star perked up almost immediately “yeah! What’s with them? I swear I’ve seen them before.”

Janna grabbed hers and looked at Tom “That’s because your Great Grandmother Eclipse made the spell for these. It’s a nifty trick, watch!” She and Tom lifted up the charms and Janna shouted the spell. Star and Marco braced themselves, but all that came out of the charms was an ever so soft “pfft”

Star and Marco looked at them as Janna shook the charm and said the spell again. Still, nothing happened but a fart noise. Janna got up in frustration and went to the bathroom while Star and Marco glared at Tom.

“What?!” he asked holding up his hands. Star got her wand out of her purse and pointed it at him.

“What did you do?” she asked, “I’ve been following you for weeks! Watching you two and trying to figure out what your angle is. I swear if you hurt her!” Her wand started to charge up.

“Whoa Whoa starship-” He said putting up his hands. “I may be part of this but it isn’t my plan. I don’t know what is going on with her.”

Star put the wand down and stared him dead in the eye. “Then find out before I decide I don’t need a reason to narwhal blast you back to hell,” She said with a deadly serious tone that made him and Marco both shiver. He stood up and went after Janna.

* * *

Tom walked back to the restrooms to see Janna standing there with here head against the wall. 

“Hey Banana, what happened back there?” he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and turned around, her face splotched from crying.

“What’s wrong?! The spell didn’t work, that’s what!” fresh tears began to run down her face. Tom put up his hands. “Whoa, yeah I got that part. But why?” 

Janna just stood there, glaring into his face, before hanging her head and whispering her answer. 

“What?” Tom asked leaning in. 

“I said it’s because I like you, ok?!” She said, face beet red. “The spell only works if both people want to separate the two in the blood moon bond. But I realized that if that happened then you would go after Star and I would lose to her again…So…there, I said it,” she said hugging herself. “You can go ahead and hate me now for ruining your sho-” 

Tom cut her off by kissing her quickly. 

She took a step back. “What was that for?! Are you pity kissing me?” She asked as she put up her fists. “I will destroy you!” Tom grabbed her fist as she went to swing.

“Janna stop.” He said calmly, “Let me explain.” She put her fist down as he took a deep breath. “Look, when we first met I thought you were just another human looking to make a quick deal. but-” He rubbed the back of his head.

“But?” she asked, looking at him through teary eyes.

“But, the more we hung out the more I enjoyed hanging out with you and well…” He blushed, “I think I like you too.” The two of them stood there for a moment. 

“Like, like like?” she asked, almost teasingly. His eyes began to glow “yes like like! You’re really cool and I don’t want that loser, Marco, to get you.” He said crossing his arms. She smiled and grabbed him by the collar. “You know you’re such a dork.” she said as she pulled him into a kiss. He put his arms around her and took in the full feel her lips. 

Around the corner, Star and Marco watched. “Awww, they really are together!” She said happily. 

Marco nodded “This seems about right. If anyone seems like they would end up dating a demon they summoned, it’s her.” 

said as he disappeared into a portal, leaving the girl standing there to look at her arm.


End file.
